


Como un Limón

by TheCatSamantha



Category: Kizu (Band)
Genre: Funny, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatSamantha/pseuds/TheCatSamantha
Summary: Reiki nunca sabe cómo cerrar la boca y por ello es que siempre termina de pasivo.
Relationships: LiME (Kizu)/ Reiki (Kizu)
Kudos: 1





	Como un Limón

**Author's Note:**

> Porque no puede faltar el humor.

—¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! —gritaba el grupo alrededor de Yue, quien les concedía lo que tanto pedían. En menos de lo que creyó, se acabó la botella y mostró una sonrisa, el resto solo festejó y chocó manos con él. 

Todos se hallaban en una fiesta para celebrar el reciente éxito de una banda amiga de la compañía; todos los jóvenes se mezclaban entre los adultos, algunos bebían, otros hablaban y el resto se esparcia por el parque trasero, incluso dentro de la piscina. 

Mientras tanto, en un sofá un poco apartado del resto, se encontraba Lime junto a Roku. Ambos tenían sobre la mesita ratona un par de latas de bebiba energizante. No querían estar ebrios esa noche, aunque el resto de sus compañeros no parecía pensar igual. 

—Entonces.. —comenzó el azabache, viendo con ojos acusadores a su discípulo y amigo. El rubio suspiró. 

—Nada, Lime. 

—Pero dijiste que.. —protestó, tomando su lata y moviéndola de un lado al otro, intentando pensar en algo para sacarle la información que quería. 

—¡Que no estoy saliendo con Ran! —terminó por exclamar el rubio. Bingo, lo había logrado. 

—¿Me llamabas, Roku..? —habló detrás del mencionado otro chico casi idéntico a él, con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. Roku quedó congelado en su sitio, sin clara intención de voltearse mientras que Lime no podía aguantar la risotada que luchaba por salir de él. 

—Sí, Roku.. —respondió por él, ganándose la mirada enfurecida de su amigo—. Yo ya me iba.. —y junto a una pequeña reverencia hacia el tercero allí, se encaminó hasta la sala, bajo la mirada de un aterrado rubio que lo estaba odiando internamente por dejarlo solo. 

Ya se arreglarían. Esos dos debían hablar de una vez y aclarar las cosas en vez de montar escenas de celos y viceversa. 

En el camino dio un sorbo a su bebida y divisó a Kyonosuke junto a Reiki y un pequeño rubio que yacía sentado en las piernas del primero. Al principio le extrañó aquella imagen, ya que, por chismes de Roku, tenía casi sentado que el enano no quería saber nada con nadie por culpa de una ruptura amorosa ocurrida hace poco y.. allí estaba, con un contento Kyo rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos. 

Dejó la lata vacía en algún lugar y se unió a ellos. Apenas hubo llegado, apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Reiki y abrazó como pudo su anatomía, recibiendo a cambio un jadeo. 

—Lime.. —habló el moreno entre los brazos ajenos. Llevaba bastante tiempo buscándolo, pero al no encontrarlo decidió quedarse con esos dos que tan bien se llevaban. Incluso él había notado lo juntos que se encontraban últimamente. 

—H-hola —saludó Syacho, a la vez que Kyo dejaba un beso sobre sus cabellos. El pequeño se sonrojó al instante, y los dos restantes rieron al ver la inocente reacción. 

—Chicos, ¿podría robarme a Rei un segundo? 

Ambos chicos sonrieron y le dieron el visto bueno, aprobando su pedido. El rubio se levantó y llevó consigo una bebida que estaba por la mitad de su contenido original. Pasaron por la sala —lugar atestado de jóvenes hasta las narices de alcohol y nicotina que bailaban como si el mundo se terminase esa misma noche—, chocaron algunos muebles y terminaron en un pasillo algo cubierto de todo el disturbio. Lime apoyó su cuerpo contra la pared y suspiró, las fiestas eran algo imprescindible en su vida como artista, pero no negaba que le gustaba más estar sentado en su sofá embriagándose a solas o con sus amigos. Estar entre tanta gente era algo que terminaba por ser atosigante para él. 

—Oye, Lime.. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó su pareja, viéndolo con más detenimiento. Bebió un poco de su vaso y se lo pasó, éste aceptó y repitió su acción, con la diferencia de que terminó por escupir su contenido. 

—¿¡Qué diablos pediste?! —exclamó, cerrando sus ojos y escupiendo el horrible sabor que en su boca aun quedaba. El contrario se alzó de hombros, sonriendo—. ¿¡De qué te ríes?! ¡Eso parecía un limón! ¡Estaba agrio! 

Reiki no pudo evitar reír. —Es como tú —respondió, acorralando al menor contra la pared. Fijó su vista en aquellos ojos oscuros que tanto le llamaban la atención y no pudo evitar llevar sus manos hasta la cintura ajena, apretando la zona con algo de mimo, como pidiendo permiso para seguir. 

—¿Ah sí? —un tono lleno de altanería salió de él—, ¿cómo soy, Rei? —cuestionó, acercando sus labios a los del rubio. Ambas bocas se rozaron, más ninguno dio el siguiente paso hasta después de la respuesta. 

—Eres como un limón, Lime; pequeño, agrio y.. 

—¿¡Pequeño?! 

—Y agrio.. —agregó. 

—¿Y qué más? —indagó, separándose. Toda la calentura se le había ido por los suelos. 

—Bueno.. esto.. 

—Rei.. —amenazó el azabache. 

—Redondo. —Finalizó. A Lime poco le faltó para no estallar en ira contra el que era su novio. 

—¿¡Redondo?! —gritó, empujando al rubio contra el suelo—. ¿¡Me estás diciendo gordo?! ¡Y pequeño! 

—Y agrio —agregó, nervioso. 

—Reiki. 

—¿Sabes que eres más hermoso cuando te enojas? —habló casi arrastrando las palabras del miedo que sentía en esos momentos. No era bueno hacer enojar a Lime, y él lo sabía pero aun así seguía provocándolo. 

—Mis bolas son hermosas y hoy las verás de cerca. 


End file.
